1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to prosthetic skeletal devices primarily for use in humans.
2. Background Information
Presently, ribs which are missing due to trauma or congenital defect may be prosthetically replaced to a limited degree. The presently available prosthesis consists of one or more steel rods attached to and spanning vertically between existing natural ribs. This creates an artificial albeit perpendicularly oriented substitute for the missing ribs and vital protection for the cardiovascular and peripheral tissues.
The presently available prosthesis has significant limitations, the most notable of which when used in children is its inability to accommodate growth. As a child grows the distance between any two natural ribs increases. To prevent substantial disfigurement, possible injury to the spinal column, and constriction of the cardiovascular system, the radical surgical procedure of implanting the presently available prosthesis must be repeated periodically to implant longer prostheses.